boringrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Stats
Your character has various stats which can be increased by clicking the button. Stats gain for a single click of the button for Strength, Agility, Vitality, Wisdom and Luck is capped at +6. Level When a character levels up, it won't gain any additional stats, like in a typical RPG. However, your level does alter several things. For one, the monsters that you run into when you click (i.e. Level 21 Diseased Bear) also get higher leveled, and stronger. Once you reach a certain level, you unlock more spells that can be used when you fight another player. Some spells will have an increased mana cost depending on your level, and might do more damage depending on your level. And most importantly, whenever you reach level 20, 30, 40, 50, or 60, then you'll start seeing increases in stat gains. Normally, while you would only gain +1 Wisdom in a click, after you hit 20, you'll have a chance of seeing +2 wisdom gains. Or +1 wisdom gains. This trend continues on, with +3 for level 30+, +4 for level 40+, and so forth up to level 60 (+6 stat gains). So, if you were level 50, and did a few clicks, you might gain +5 str on one click, +5 agi on another, +2 wis on another, and +3 str on another. Health How many hits you can take in combat before dying. Mana Mana points are points that are spent in battle in order to use magical spells. Each spell has a hidden mana cost, and in battle, you'll be able to cast any spell that you possess sufficient mana for. For instance, if you only have 20 mana points, and in a battle, you cast a spell that costs 15 mana, you won't be able to cast that spell again in that battle. Mana points are instantly regenerated after battle. Strength Strength, abbreviated as 'str', modifies the amount of damage you do with a regular attack. In battle, when you do a normal attack, you'll do damage equal to (Your str + number in the range of your weapon) - (Enemy vitality + number in the range of their armor), multiplied by an elemental modifier. In addition, if your Strength is higher than your Wisdom, you'll have a higher chance of performing normal weapon attacks than casting spells. Agility Agility, abbreviated as 'agi', determines at which frequency a player avoids normal attacks. Generally, the player with higher agility will avoid more attacks. If there is a sizable gap between the agilities of two players, then the player with lower agility will mostly miss with all of their attacks. So, if you plan on attacking a player with much higher agility than you, you'll want to ensure that you'll be able to cast spells instead. If your Agility is higher than your luck, you'll have a higher chance of performing normal weapon attacks than casting spells. Vitality Vitality, abbreviated as 'vit', modifies the amount of damage you receive from a physical attack (including the non-spell magical hits/strikes). In battle, you subtract (your vitality + number in range of your armor) from the amount of damage you receive (before multiplying by element modifier). Wisdom Wisdom, abbreviated as 'wis', modifies the amount of damage you do with a magical attack (either a spell or a magical hit/strike), as well as modifying the amount of damage you receive from an opponent's magical attack. Though formulas vary for different spells and attacks, the general layout of many spells is [ (modifier * your wisdom) - enemy wisdom ] + small extra. A "hit for magical damage" functions like a normal attack, but replaces your strength with your wisdom. A "strike for magical damage" functions like a normal attack, but replaces your strength with the average of your strength and wisdom. In addition, if your Wisdom is higher than your Strength, you'll have a higher chance of casting spells or performing magical hits/strikes than you will using normal attacks. Luck Luck, abbreviated as 'lck', modifies the amount of coins you receive from a click event (i.e. 'You sold some socks! Gain 50 coins'), and increases the chance that you find an item rarer than 'common'. In addition, if your Luck is higher than your Agility, you'll have a higher chance of casting spells or performing magical hits/strikes than you will using normal attacks.